


try try again

by loonyBibliophile



Series: i may be bad (but i'm perfectly good at it) [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM lite dynamics, F/M, Just a drabble, No Actual Sexy Times, Roleplay, Safewording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: “Are you sure about this?” Jughead asked, looking over at Betty and fiddling with his tie.“Yes, Juggie. Are you? We both have to be sure.” Betty walked over from where she’d been perched on the edge of the dining room table and put a hand on Jughead’s shoulder.“I just don’t want to hurt you, Betts.” he said earnestly “Or, I guess hurt you more than I’m supposed to?” he chuckled quietly.“I trust you, Jughead.” she whispered, moving in close and wrapping him in a hug. “With this, and with everything.”ORkinkverse betts and juggie try something kinky for the first time and it doesn't go as planned. no actual smut.





	try try again

“Are you sure about this?” Jughead asked, looking over at Betty and fiddling with his tie.

“Yes, Juggie. Are you? We both have to be sure.” Betty walked over from where she’d been perched on the edge of the dining room table and put a hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

“I just don’t want to hurt you, Betts.” he said earnestly “Or, I guess hurt you more than I’m supposed to?” he chuckled quietly. 

“I trust you, Jughead.” she whispered, moving in close and wrapping him in a hug. “With this, and with everything.” 

“I love you.” Jughead said softly, reaching out to cup Betty’s face with his hands. 

“I love you too.” Betty kissed him then, and then patted his face. “Remember, if either of us wants to stop, we say red.”

“Red means stop, yeah.” Jughead nodded, then chucked the underneath of Betty’s chin. 

With a deep breath, Betty gathered her thoughts and left the room, shutting the door to their bedroom behind her. She waited a few minutes, staring at the wood paneling while she fiddled with the hem of her old cheer skirt. She still had the uniform, and it fit, so it seemed like the most fitting ensemble for this adventure. On the other side of the door, she knew Jughead was settling into the chair at the bedroom desk, fidgeting with his tie and waiting for her to come in. Betty had been reading about role playing and power play in relationships online for a few months, and she and Jughead had discussed everything at length, but they were both definitely still nervous. Closing her eyes for a moment to collect herself and get into character, Betty reached out and knocked on the door, then swung it open.

“Mr. Jones? You wanted to see me?” She cleared her throat delicately, clasping her hands behind her back. 

“I did. Come in Miss Cooper.” Jughead stood from the chair, turning to face her and crossing his arms. His voice was more level than normal, a little deeper. It made Betty shiver. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Betty’s voice was quiet, and the slightest bit sly. 

“I wanted to talk to you about your latest assignment. You did well, Miss Cooper, but not as well as you usually do. I’ve rarely seen you dip below an A-, and this most recent paper you got a solid mid-level B. A decent score, but not like you.” Jughead did his best to keep his face neutral and his voice level. 

“O-oh.” Betty said, her voice wavering “I’m so sorry. I’ve been distracted.” she twirled a lock of hair around one finger.

“Not by cheerleading, I hope? I’d hate to see such a smart girl get distracted by all that pompom waving.You have a future, Elizabeth.”

“It’s not cheerleading, sir.” Betty said, shaking her head and taking a step closer. 

“Oh? Then why don’t you tell me what it is? Maybe I can help.” Jughead smirked, leaning over Betty and sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear. Chills ran down her spine. 

“I don’t think so, Mr. Jones. I don’t think it’s something I should talk to a teacher about.” Betty looked at the floor, staring at the toes of her sneakers. 

“Now now, what could be that bad?” Jughead tilted his head to one side. 

“It’s not bad. Or maybe it is. I just don’t want to tell you.” Betty bit her lip, looking up at him. 

“I need you to tell me, Elizabeth. I don’t want your grades to keep slipping like this.” Jughead arched an eyebrow at her. So far, Betty had been responding to everything he said with shivers of arousal and anticipation, but something about his words sent a silver of anxiety through her. She could tell him. She should tell him. But it was fine, probably, it was just a second of panic, she’ll be fine. 

“They- they won’t, Mr. Jones. I promise.” She smiled, but it was the slightest bit watery. 

“Good. If they did, we might have to do something about it. You have a lot of potential, Elizabeth. I won’t see you waste it.” Jughead reached for Betty’s face, to tilt her chin up, but was halted by the fact that Betty promptly burst into tears and started hyperventilating. Jughead’s eyebrows shot up, and he immediately held his arms open, waiting to see what she would do. Betty shook her head, and rushed over to the bed, sitting down and bending herself in half, wrapping her hands around her ankles while she took deep breaths. Jughead sat beside her, hands shaking slightly as he reached over to put a hand on her back. She didn’t shake him off, so he gently rubbed up and down, waiting for her to speak. 

“I’m sorry.” she gasped after a minute, shaking her head “I thought I would be okay, I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, hey, Betts. Baby. Don’t apologize. Was it the grades thing? Did I go to hard?” Jughead frowned, scooching closer to Betty.

“I think it was kind of the grades and kind of ‘Elizabeth’. It made me think of my mom harping on me about my grades.” Betty took a deep breath, already settling a little bit. She leaned into Jughead’s sides. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Jughead whispered, moving a hand up to run through Betty’s hair. 

“You didn’t know, Juggie. I didn’t either. We just found a bump, it’s okay. We can try again.” Betty sat up finally, curling into Jughead and pulling his arm around her shoulders. 

“Maybe not today though?” Jughead said lightly, rubbing Betty’s arm. 

“Yeah, maybe not today. Maybe today we just…. take a bath and then order dinner?” Betty leaned up, pressing a kiss to Jughead’s jaw. 

“Sounds great to me Betts. Pizza?” Jughead smiled softly, leaning over and giving Betty a tight hug. She sighed, nodding against his chest. 

“Always. I’ll order, you start the bath?” she returned his smile and squeezed his hand. 

“One hot bath coming right up, babe.” Jughead kissed the crown of Betty’s head. 

“I love you.” Betty said quietly, smiling at Jughead before she rose to find her discarded cell phone. 

“I love you too, Betty.”

**Author's Note:**

> so.... i hope this wasn't too disappointing? i wanted to do something different with safe word use and betty's anxiety and stuff? i promise tomorrow's fill is actual porn lmao


End file.
